1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an oxide thin film, methods of manufacturing the oxide thin film and electronic devices including the oxide thin film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as resistors, capacitors, diodes and thin film transistors are used in various fields. Thin film transistors (TFT) may be used as switching and driving devices in a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode display (OLED display) or an electrophoretic display (EPD).
Electronic devices such as thin film transistors may include a semiconductor thin film deposited using semiconductor processing (e.g., chemical vapor deposition (CVD)). According to the deposition method, the manufacturing cost of semiconductor devices may be high and the manufacturing processes thereof complicated.
In order to simplify semiconductor thin film deposition processes, a semiconductor thin film may be formed by a solution process using a precursor solution. However, a semiconductor thin film formed by a solution process results in a semiconductor device with poor or deteriorated semiconductor characteristics and reduced reliability as compared to a semiconductor thin film formed by other deposition methods.